


love bites

by darksideofthesan



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bottom Chae Hyungwon, Boys Kissing, Disobeying Orders, Flirty Lee Hoseok | Wonho, I'm Sorry, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Making Out, Neck Kissing, Rough Kissing, Sexual Tension, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, This Is STUPID, shoot out era, this is an old fanfic forgive me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23528722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darksideofthesan/pseuds/darksideofthesan
Summary: in which Hoseok loves teasing Hyungwon and sprinkling his body with hickeys,but the following day they're performing live.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Hoseok | Wonho
Comments: 1
Kudos: 67





	love bites

**Author's Note:**

> this is an old fanfic i posted on amino, please forgive me for i have sinned

Hyungwon sighs sharply as his back connects with the cold surface of the wall. Hoseok's hand slides through his hair. He feels the older's warm lips leaving kisses on his jaw and soon moving down to his neck. 

"Don't. We have to perform tomorrow," Hyungwon breaths out authoritatively, but Hoseok doesn't listen. As usual. 

"Who cares. You don't have to undress on stage," the older mumbles in between light bites and needy kisses as he starts going up again. 

"Yeah, not like you," Hyungwon adds with a pinch of jealousy in his voice. The younger’s harmed soul, though, gets soothed by Hoseok's lips pressing against the Hyungwon’s in a passionate kiss. 

Hyungwon pulls Hoseok closer grabbing the waistband of his sweatpants and that's enough for Hoseok's mind to go fully blackout. He would've told Hyungwon that he was asking for it, if his lips weren't busy doing something else.

Hoseok brings his mouth lower again, down to the base of Hyungwon's neck, and there he bites a little harder than before. Hyungwon knows what that means.

"Lower," he groans, running his fingers through Hoseok's hair and delicately pushing his head down. 

Hoseok complies, but he isn't good with compromises so he stops just a little below Hyungwon's collarbone and bites again, as a warning that he's going to mark him there. 

He starts sucking on Hyungwon's skin, while his hands roam all over his body, but he gets interrupted almost immediately. 

"Still not low enough," Hyungwon growls, causing Hoseok's lips to move away from his skin by pulling his hair firmly, but still not hard enough to hurt him. 

It's too late, though, when Hyungwon looks down to check the extent of the damage. There's already a purplish stain under his left collarbone, which steals a resigned sigh from him. Why does he have such sensitive skin?

Hoseok smirks, pleased by the sight of the bruise that marks his passage. Still grinning, he gets down on his knees, then he begins leaving soft kisses on Hyungwon's skin, just above his belt. 

"Now it's too low, idiot," Hyungwon hisses, visibly enjoying Hoseok's attentions. 

"Can't you just find a nice in-between?" he scolds Hoseok fondly, brushing his hair softly as Hoseok carries on leaving kisses here and there. 

"It's not fun if I do," Hoseok whispers in a low, seductive tone, spacing his words with quick pecks.

"What if my shirt runs up an inch too much?" Hyungwon sadly makes Hoseok realize he's right, so the latter is forced to stand up. 

"Lame," he whines, making eye contact. Before Hyungwon can suck in air to reply, Hoseok traps his lips in another passionate kiss. 

"I'm not done with you," Hoseok whispers on Hyungwon's mouth after a short while, a moment before running down his neck with kisses and bites, which grow in intensity and frequency. 

"Dear Lord, Hoseok," Hyungwon moans in a weak protest, tracing Hoseok's muscles with his fingers and resting the back of his head against the wall behind him. 

  
\---  
  


The young lady scans Hyungwon with an annoyed glance when he comes out of the dressing room with his jumpsuit's zipper still undone. 

He can clearly see disapproval in her eyes as her gaze bounces around the several bruises scattered on his chest and stomach. 

She steps closer to Hyungwon and she immediately zips the singer's jumpsuit, pulling the folds and hems here and there to ensure that the hickeys will remain covered throughout the whole performance. 

In conclusion, Hyungwon ends up having his stage costume completely zipped up, not leaving half an inch of skin visible below his jawline. 

The woman takes a couple of steps back and checks Hyungwon one last time, raising an eyebrow. Finally, she lets out a loud, exasperated sigh. 

"You and Hoseok are going to be scolded later," she declares, shaking her head in disappointment while trying to hold back an amused grin.


End file.
